


I'm in love of both of you

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Threesome, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Son Heung-Min/Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris
Kudos: 5





	I'm in love of both of you

Harry didn't really understand what has happened between Sonny and Hugo when they have a fight but he guessed tonight he really needs to calm Hugo.  
Even if after the game between Hugo and Sonny it has calm down but he was seeing it's was still complicated.

Harry tried to calm down Hugo after this even if it's complicated, Hugo is in his arms and tries to reassure him and it's at this moment that Sonny has seen each other "I wanted to talk about you both"

"What Happen ?" asked Harry and Hugo turn his head and see Sonny

"I just wanted to say sorry Hugo about our fight, I was just jealous..."

"Jealous ?" asked Hugo

"Yes I know you are both together but I like you both and a lot and I'm kinda jealous of what you have" and Sonny was blushing 

Hugo get up from the legs of Harry and goes hug him and say "I'm sorry about the fight"

Then Harry says "And what if you could be with us both ?"

Sonny looked at Harry & Hugo and they both said "You could be with us, we are totally okay with it if you want, we can let you think before you give us the answer"


End file.
